Emma's Surprise Party
by Maaike-OUAT
Summary: Emma's 29th birthday is coming up and Charming and Snow want to throw her a surprise party. As it is the first birthday Emma can spend together with her family, they want to make it something special. One-shot focussing on the Charming family. Contains a lot of fluff, so be warned...


**Hi guys! So this is a one-shot focussing mostly on the Charming family. It contains a lot of fluff, so be warned! ****Emma's 29th birthday is coming up in a week and Charming and Snow are planning to throw her a surprise party. As it is the first birthday Emma can spend with her family, they want to make it something special.**

**Note: as I wanted this to be a family-type of story, I neglected the events that happened after Emma and Snow's welcome-back party (so the murder set-up, Hook and Cora etc).**

**************DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything, just this profile :)**

* * *

''Charming, do you know that Emma's 29th birthday is coming up in a week?'' Snow asks her husband as they're watching TV in the apartment. Their daughter is having some quality time with her son at Granny's, and that leaves the two love birds home alone.

''You think I would forget?'' laughs Charming. ''How's that possible?'' He realizes all too well that this is his daughter's first birthday party that they can celebrate as a family. ''You know what, we actually should throw her a surprise party.''

''Charming, that's not a bad idea. Not a bad idea at all!'' replies Snow, as she places a kiss on his temple. Immediately her head is running over with ideas. ''I have to invite everyone, and get her a present, and arrange food and drinks and…'' The idea of throwing a surprise party for her daughter makes her all enthusiastic and a tiny bit freaked out. She walks to the kitchen to get a piece of paper and a pen to write everything down.

Her husband lays a soothing hand on her arm as he has followed her into the kitchen. ''Hey, you're not alone. I'm here to help remember?''

As a respond to his words, Snow puts down the pen and looks into the deep-blue eyes of her husband. ''I'm sorry Charming, I think it's the Mary Margaret in me that surfaces. For 28 years I was used to do everything by myself, without any help.''

''But now I'm here for you, we're going to do this together. So let's see what you've already written down,'' he says as he takes the piece of paper from the kitchen cabinet. ''you want to invite Regina?'' he asks and frowns an eyebrow.

''Yeah, well, I guess… Emma invited her for our welcome-home dinner too, and I think Henry will be so happy if she will come.''

''I know, but I'm a bit afraid of the interaction between her and the other invitees. During your welcome-home dinner, her being there didn't really improve the festive spirit, did it?''

''You're probably right…'' she replies doubtingly. ''Fine, so than we have Red, Granny, Archie, the Seven Dwarfs, Belle, Ella & Thomas, and Henry of course.''

''Sounds about right,'' agrees Charming. ''So, and what about the venue? Wouldn't it be easiest to use the diner? I bet Granny and Red would be more than happy to open the diner for Emma's party and fetch up some snacks for everyone.''

At that moment, they both her a key being turned in the lock of the front door. Snow quickly puts the piece of paper in her pocket and sends a loving smile to Charming.

''We're home!'' cries Henry as he runs into the apartment, leaving muddy footprints all over the floor.

''We can tell,'' grins Snow as she ruffles her grandson's brown hair.

''Henry get back here, put your shoes on the doormat,'' requests Emma with a strict tone. She's getting used more and more to the fact that she's a mother now.

''Where've you two been?'' asks Charming.

''First we had pancakes at Granny's and then we went to the play-castle in the woods.''

''Yes we did, and now you've to take a bath and go to bed. Come on,'' encourages Emma her son. When Henry reluctantly climbs up the stairs, she plumps down on the couch and a heavy sigh escapes her mouth.

''Tired?'' asks Snow as she places a hot cocoa with cinnamon for her daughter on the side table.

''Thanks Mary. Yes I am actually. Didn't know that an eleven-year old had so much energy. It must be because I'm getting old, only one year and a week before I turn 30…'' she adds in a dramatic tone.

''Don't be ridiculous! You're not old! But speaking of which, how would you like to spend your birthday next week?''

''Dunno. Didn't give it much thought actually, with everything that has been going on lately. I think I just want to spend it here, with you guys.''

Snow nods understandingly, but as soon as Emma looks the other way, she sends Charming a meaningful wink.

Her husband has to suppress the laugh that is trying to push its way out. He decides to change the subject before it gets too complicated. ''Shall I go check on Henry? Than you can stay here,'' he asks his daughter.

''Would you do that? Thanks. I think it's better for me to sit down for a while. Give him a kiss from me.'' To fortify her words, she puts her feet up and yawns loudly.

''Okay, now you're definitely overreacting,'' grins Snow.

''Don't think so,'' replies Emma in all seriousness.

* * *

Henry is reading a book when his grandfather enters his room.

''Hey kiddo, what're you reading?''

The boy moves over so that Charming can sit next to him on the bed. ''It's a book about vampires.''

''You're still reading these kind of books? Wow, I find that impressive.''

''It's educational,'' says the boy with a serious face.

''I bet it is,'' laughs Charming. ''Now, I've something very important to tell you, and ask you actually.'' The mysterious grin he puts on makes it even more exciting for Henry.

''What's that?!''

''Next week, it's your mom's 29th birthday. And Snow and I are planning to throw her a surprise party at Granny's. Are you in?''

''Of course I'm in, what do you think?!'' the last part of the sentence comes out a little bit too loud. Alarmed, he quickly covers his mouth with the palm of his hand.

''Ssst Henry,'' warns his grandfather, ''it's a surprise party, it's supposed to stay a secret.''

''Sorry,'' he whispers.

''And I need to ask you something as well. I thought it would be nice to give Emma something special.''

The boy is all ears: ''what do you suggest?''

''I was thinking, we should make her something personal. Something creative. Over the last year we've taken a lot of pictures of our family and friends right?''

''Yes…'' Henry still doesn't have a clue where this is going.

''So I think it would be amazing to get all these pictures enlarged and we can use meters long paper to stick them to. Then we can decorate the rest of the paper with paintings, drawings, text or whatever you want.''

''That sounds so cool! I'll start on it first thing tomorrow at school.''

''Haha, okay kiddo, but let me first inform Snow about our idea. She can plan in the creative hours at school. I'll take care of the pictures.''

'''Deal!'' laughs the boy.

Charming produces an evil voice: ''It's dangerrrous to make deals with me Henry… All deals come with a price.''

''Oh yeah, and what's your price?'' Henry says provocative.

As soon as Henry has finished his sentence, Charming leans over and tickles him until tears are running over the boy's face.

''Stop!... Please stop! I surrender! I surrender!'' he manages.

''Okay, this time I stop, but next time you'll have to pay a higher price…'' Charming imitates Rumplestiltskin.

Henry can't stop laughing. ''You're silly!''

''I know… Good night Henry!'' he softly squeezes the boy's shoulder.

''Good night gramps!''

''One sec.'' The prince leans over again and presses a soft kiss on Henry's temple. ''This was a good night kiss from your mom.''

''Is she not coming to check on me?''

''No, madam is _too tired_, he imitates his daughter. Well, if you ask me she's just acting like a teenager again,'' he winks. ''Night Henry.''

''Night gramps.'' The boy smiles as he imagines his mother acting like a teenager. The smile is still there when he closes his eyes.

* * *

The next day, Snow and Henry already started on decorating the blank paper. At school there're large rolls of paper and Snow unrolled one of them, until it had the length of two classrooms. After school they'd spent two hours painting, drawing and writing. Charming came by as well to deliver the pictures and to help his wife and grandson decorating the birthday present.

Snow turns off the lights of the classroom. ''You two go ahead, I've to arrange something,'' she says to them.

''What's that?'' requests Charming.

''It's just something I've to do, I'll see you guys later,'' she says. She locks the door of the school, and walks away from the two with firm steps. She spent the entire day pondering about whether she has to invite Regina or not. Now, she has made the decision. Regina should be a guest at Emma's birthday party.

''Regina hi,'' she says uncomfortable when the mayor answers the door. She fiddles with the buttons on her blouse, not exactly sure how to ask the woman in front of her.

Regina frowns, wondering what her stepdaughter is doing here. She and Snow had kept their distance, and they hadn't exactly been alone since Snow and Emma returned from the Enchanted Forest. It was probably better that way. ''Well. Can I help you?''

''Well I hope you can.'' It's now or never. ''It's Emma's birthday coming up. Me, Charming and Henry are organizing a surprise party for her. I was wondering if you would like to come? And if it's not for Emma, can you please come for Henry?'' she adds as she sees the doubtful glance of the other woman. ''I think he would really like that.''

Regina had completely forgotten about the blonde's birthday coming up. And she really wanted to come, because she got to see Henry. But then she remembers the altercation she had with Emma after Snow and Emma's welcome-home party. Emma literally told her that she didn't think it was a good idea for Regina to see Henry more. Snow's stare shoots her back to reality. ''I don't know if I've time. I've a lot of work to do.'' This was probably the lousiest excuse she'd ever come up with, but it's the only thing she could think of at this moment.

''Oh, I understand, you must be very busy and everything. Sorry I asked,'' Snow apologizes. She turns around and walks back towards the street, but changes her mind. Wait a sec. She is Snow White for God's sake! Why would she let Regina get away with it so easily? Snow can't help but to still feel the same suppressed feelings she always felt when she was little, when Regina was together with her father. It's hard to describe what these feelings entail. It's like having to walk on your toes all the time, afraid of doing or saying something wrong that will trigger something bad. Something evil. Snow remembers Regina could be the sweetest mom a child could wish for, but at other times she could be so extremely blunt. These mood swings were highly unpredictable and Snow never knew in what kind of state she would encounter her stepmother. Now, Snow knows why the woman held so much grudge against her, but as a child she had no idea. 'But I'm not that little girl anymore, I'm a grown woman now. I've proved myself over the years.' She turns back and faces her stepmother. ''On second thought, you just have to make time. I think you owe that to your son. Henry wants to see you.'' Snow knows that this statement most likely will have the desired effect.

Regina already had her head ducked down when Snow apologized. She really thought the woman would do that, apologize and walk way. The Snow in Fairy Tale land would have thought about arguing with her, but the Snow here, the Snow combined with the sweet school teacher, made her walk away, just as Regina had predicted she would. She heard the footsteps fading away, but suddenly they stopped. Snow approached her again and Regina looks up to catch Snow's eyes. She's surprised by the sudden action of the woman and she straightens her shoulders, making her feel more powerful. If Snow wants a fight, she can get one. But her anger flows away the second she hears Henry's name. 'He wants to see me?' she thinks. To Snow she says: ''I'll see if I can make it.''

''Perfect, then we'll see you Saturday around 8pm?''

But Regina already closed the door.

* * *

The morning of Emma's birthday has arrived. As Emma is a sound sleeper and used to sleeping in on Saturdays, Snow had plenty of time to bake her a cake. When she's finished, she places thirty candles on top of it, only to tease her daughter.

''Come on Charming, Henry,'' she says to her husband and grandson who're watching TV.

''Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you…'' the three of them sing when they enter Emma's room.

The blonde turns around and opens her eyes, confused. When she sees her parents and her son with this enormous cake with, wait, 1, 2, 3, 4….30!? candles, she laughs. ''Mary!''

''What's wrong?'' asks Snow like if she doesn't know.

''30 candles?''

''Isn't it your 30th birthday today?'' she smiles innocently as she puts down the cake on the night stand next to the bed.

Laughingly, Emma shakes her head.

Henry jumps on the bed and holds his mother in a tight hug. ''Happy birthday Emma!''

''Thanks kid,'' she replies as she ruffles his hair.

''Happy birthday Emma,'' says Charming as he gives her a kiss on the cheek.

Snow comes to sit down on the bed and holds her daughter just as firmly as Henry just did. ''Happy birthday dear.'' Tears well up in her eyes as the fact crosses her mind again that this is the first birthday of her daughter that they can spend together as a family.

The rest of the day they spend in the apartment, eating cake, watching movies, having lunch, playing board games. Emma loves all of it, as it is something she can do with her family. With her parents, with her son. She couldn't wish for more. She even doesn't think about the fact that she hasn't got a single birthday present from any of them.

''Now you're cheating!'' Snow cries to her husband.

''Am not!''

''Yes you are, we all saw it didn't we?''

''I didn't see it,'' says Henry.

''Emma?'''

The blonde is startled out of her thoughts. ''What? Oh sorry I wasn't really paying attention.''

''You guys!'' cries Snow.

Charming gives her a teasing push.

''No Mr, I'm not talking to you anymore.''

* * *

After dinner, Charming sneaks up behind his daughter with a blindfold in his hands. He quickly puts it over her eyes.

''Hey, what're you doing?''

''Relax, just come with me.'' Gently he pushes his daughter towards the exit of the apartment building, and in the car.

Snow and Henry follow quietly.

After a few minutes they've arrived at Granny's diner.

Charming opens the passenger car door where Emma is seated, and takes her hand. ''Mind your head,'' he warns her.

''Where are we going?!'' The blonde is completely disorientated, she has no idea where they are.

As they are inside the diner, Charming loosens the blindfold, but not entirely. ''Are you ready?''

''David! Ready for what?''

He takes off the blindfold from his daughter's eyes.

''SURPRISE!'' yells everyone in the dinner. ''HAPPY BIRTHDAY!'' They all raise their glasses to Emma.

She can't believe what she sees. Everyone is there: Ruby, Granny, Archie, the dwarfs, Ashley, Sean and Belle. In the furthest corner, she even sees Regina, but she doesn't care. She is too happy to feel any annoyance towards her son's adoptive mother. ''You guys! Wow! Thank you!'' She is completely overwhelmed.

''Henry, can I get a little assistance?'' asks Snow to her grandson as she takes the paper roll and starts to roll it out.

The boy quickly runs over to help his grandmother. As she holds the paper on top and sticks it to the wall with pieces of tape, Henry holds the lower side. Together they roll out the artwork and when they're finished, the complete diner is surrounded with it.

Emma's mouth drops open in astonishment.

The other guests are amazed as well and already start pointing at images they like or recognize.

But Emma is completely frozen. She doesn't know what to say.

Henry sees it, takes his mother's hand and leads her to one end of the piece of art. ''Look mom, a picture of the whole family.''

Emma brushes the words that are written underneath the picture with her fingertips. _We love you Emma. Xoxo Mary, David and Henry._ The words touch her and even more the fact that they didn't write _Snow and Charming, _but _Mary and David, _because they know their other names are still making her feel a little uncomfortable.

Henry gently pulls his mother to the next part of the birthday present.

The diner has become completely silent.

''Do you remember this Emma? The day we went to play outside in the snow and had this major snowball fight? Look Pongo's snout is all covered with snow.''

Emma nods. The next piece of the artwork is a drawing, clearly made by Henry. The creative outburst represents Emma slaying the dragon with her father's sword. Emma starts to laugh and relaxes a bit. ''Henry I love it!''

''Gramps and grams helped me with it. Do you think it's the longest art work in the world?'' he asks hopefully.

''No, I don't think it, I know it!'' She has her eyes fixed on a picture of her and Henry at their previous castle- playground. Their own private hideaway. The words _Happy Birthday Emma! _are written in colorful letters above it. The number 30 underneath it has been crossed and changed into 29. The drawings and pictures go on and on.

It takes them about fifteen minutes to see the whole artwork. When they're finished, Emma takes her son in her arms and hugs him tightly. ''Thank you,'' she whispers. She then walks over to her parents and hugs both of them at the same time. ''This is the best birthday present you could give me.'' Her eyes fill with tears.

''You're welcome honey,'' says Snow as she runs her fingers through the blonde's hair. Her eyes become watery too.

When they've pulled back, Charming focusses on the guests. ''Drinks and snacks are on us, so take as much as you want!'' he grins.

One by one, people walk over to Emma to wish her a happy birthday. Regina is last. ''Happy birthday Emma,'' she says quietly, her eyes more focused on her stilettos than on the blonde.

''Thank you Regina. Thank you for coming,'' is the genuine reply.

''So that's what you needed to arrange Snow?'' grins Charming as he beckons to Regina.

''Yes, it didn't feel right not to invite her.''

''Well, as far as I can see, Emma doesn't mind and Henry loves it. That's all that matters to me.'' He places his arm around his wife's lower back and pulls her closer.

As the evening progresses, the crowd becomes in a more festive mood. Regina even dares to go on the dance floor when Henry invites her to dance with him.

When a slow song plays, Charming walks over to his daughter. ''May I have this dance milady?''

''I'm not sure if that's such a good idea. I'm not a very good dancer and all.''

But Charming has already taken both of her hands and almost drags her towards the dance floor.

The others make room for the prince and his daughter.

Emma feels quite embarrassed at first, but it feels better after a short while. She lays her head on her father's shoulders.

''I've always wanted to dance with my daughter,'' he whispers in her ear.

The moment is mesmerizing for both father and daughter, as well as for the bystanders. They all feel the power of true love. Red steps towards Snow and takes her hand. She softly squeezes it.

''I know, it's perfect,'' replies Snow. She knows exactly what her friend means, even though the brunette didn't say anything.

Around midnight, the first guests say goodbye to Emma and her family, and leave.

The blonde walks up to her parents and son. ''Thank you guys, for everything. This is the best birthday I've ever had.''

''Well you deserve it!'' says Snow as she takes her daughter's hand. ''You deserve it more than anyone.''

Charming and Henry nod in agreement.

And Emma? Well, Emma feels a bit uncomfortable with all the love and kindness. As always. But she puts on a brave smile and takes Henry to the dance floor where they dance and act crazy until everyone left and only the Charming family remains. Because Emma never wants this day to end.

* * *

**Thanks so much for reading! Please leave a review, I would really appreciate that. :)**

**Cultural references: the piece of art-idea I got from the movie Ramona and Beezus (starring Ginnifer Goodwin, aka 'our' Snow), where Ramona and her dad make the longest drawing in the world. I personally find that the most touching scene in the entire movie and the idea of it sticked with me.**

**With special thanks to WeCanDoItTogether. You know why ;)**


End file.
